Scrambled Brains
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Sleepwalk. Xander shows up at Spike's door, awake this time.


Title: Scrambled Brains  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Sleepwalk. Xander shows up at Spike's door, awake this time.  
Warnings/Spoilers: NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #430 from tamingthemuse- Scrambled Brains

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It has been two weeks since Xander woke up in bed with Spike. And how embarrassing was that?! For the past two weeks Xander had been trying to figure out if Spike was honestly interested in having sex with him or if he was just trying to make Xander uncomfortable for invading his space.

Spike didn't act any differently towards him. He still called Xander whelp and idiot. Spike still saved his life from demons and mocked him for almost getting his ass killed. But now there was this new look in Spike's eye. Lust? Love? Xander had no idea what so ever.

Why did Spike have to be so damn complicated? And sexy? "Oh my God I didn't just think that!"

"Think what, Xander?" Dawn asked. They were in the kitchen making a couple sandwiches for lunch.

"What?" Xander asked realizing he had spoken out loud. "Oh, nothing. Just talking out loud to myself. You know me." He chuckled awkwardly.

Dawn looked at him strangely but didn't comment. Something was going on with Xander and when he wanted to share he would.

Xander made up his mind. He was going to see Spike tonight and find out if there was something there. And if there wasn't he'd go back to his room, lick his wounds and probably watch some porn.

That night came all too quickly making Xander nervous as hell. He'd showered and shaved making sure he'd smell good in case things went in the right direction. The sexy, sweaty direction!

Midnight came and Xander knew Spike would be in his room. He had on a black tank top and red boxers. When he reached Spike's door he took three deep breathes before knocking quietly on the door. He knew Spike would hear it and it wouldn't gain attention from anyone else.

Xander pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear any movement. He couldn't, which was why he was shocked that the door opened and he fell right against Spike.

"Oi, whelp, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike asked as he helped Xander right himself.

"I-I…" Xander paused and blushed. "I came to see if that offer about me waking you up more nicely was… was still on the table."

Spike raised his eyebrow. "You didn't wake me up. I was reading."

"Spike… I'm trying to seduce you… or something. I'm wearing my very best underwear and everything!" Xander exclaimed.

"Really?" Spike purred, his attitude changed immediately. He moved out of the way. "Come in then."

Xander walked past Spike and sat on the bed.

Spike closed the door and locked it. When Xander shot him a look he replied, "Just in case the girls decided to walk in 'accidently'. You have no idea how many times I've been walked in on in the last week."

"Twelve," Xander stated. This time he was shot a look. "That's how many times it's happened to me this week."

Spike barked out a laugh. "Horny chits!" Spike sat beside Xander and placed his hand on Xander's knee and ran it up to his thight pushing the boxers up. "Not the only ones."

Xander shuddered at Spike's cold hand. Goosebumps popped up. It felt nice… really nice. He began to laugh. 

Spike's hand froze but didn't stop touching Xander. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe that I am in your room… to have sex," Xander laughed again. "I must have been smacked in the head by demons too many times. It scrambled my brains." 

"Oh I know for a fact your brains are scrambled. But that's one of the things I like about you," Spike said with a grin.

Xander frowned. "Thanks? I think."

"I'm just teasing you," Spike said. Not letting Xander either accept or deny his apology Spike pressed him lips against Xander's.

Xander's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened. Whatever he was going to say left his mind. He felt Spike push him onto his back, their lips never leaving one another.

"Been waiting for you to come back," Spike said in between kisses. "I thought maybe you weren't interested."

"Oh I was…" Xander let out a strangled scream as Spike rubbed against his cock. He began to pant. "I wasn't sure if you were teasing."

Spike struggled out of his clothes before pulling Xander's boxers off. "I never kid about sex. One of the few things I'm always serious about."

"Something we have in common then," Xander replied and bite Spike's neck. 

Spike howled. Oh God how he had missed that! Being bit always got him horny. "You little minx," he growled. He grabbed his very used tube of lube and lathered his fingers. He got up off Xander who rolled over onto his stomach before getting onto his hands and knees. "Good boy."

Xander had to stop the smile that crossed his lips at Spike's praise. It was silly. He felt Spike hesitate. "You don't have to worry. I've done this before."

"You've… what?" Spike asked confused. "I'm not your first?"

Xander snorted. "Spike I'm twenty-three years old. I've experimented before."

"With who?" Spike tried to keep the possessiveness from his voice. How dare someone else touch Xander!"

"Does it really matter?" Xander asked. "I mean I'm horny as hell and all I want to do is have you in me. Now!"

Spike scowled. Xander had a point. But it didn't mean that he had to like it. He knew if he pushed the topic there would be no sex in his immediate future. So Spike just moved on and into Xander. Now that he knew this wasn't Xander's first time he slicked up his cock before sliding into Xander. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. God Spike loved the heat!

Xander gasped as Spike pushed in and out of him. It had been years since he had sex and damn had he missed it. "Good. Very, very good!"

"Course it is," Spike commented before kissing Xander's neck. He wrapped his hand around Xander's cock and gave it a good squeeze before he began to stroke. 

"Gah!" Xander yelled and forced his shaking arms not to give out on him.

They found a good pace that they both enjoyed. Just before Spike came his vamp façade came out and not able to stop himself he bit into Xander's neck.

Xander's eye widened. His orgasm the most powerful he'd ever had. He ended up blacking out. When he came to he was under the blankets with Spike licking his wound clean. "You bit me," Xander slurred out.

"I did," Spike confirmed. "Did you hate it?"

"Um… no. Definitely no," Xander said. "Way better than Dracula," Xander mumbled as he wrapped himself around Spike and promptly fell asleep. 

Spike grinned for all of five seconds. "Wait a minute. Did you say Dracula?"

The End


End file.
